The holy warhammer
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: jack has one of thoose bad start morning warnings. now follow his journey through two worlds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Travel starts

It all went straight to hell on Monday morning. Jack summers son of Sigmar, the warrior god king and god of light and almighty ruler of everything even the chaos realms, was turning around in his bed in the townhouse that his mother General Jessie summers owned. "Sweetie, you will be late for your first day at high school." Jessie shouted from the kitchen. Being the son of the almighty god king probably makes you think you have some benefits. If so then jack couldn't see them. Most of you probably think that he has ADHD and Dyslexia thanks to the fact that he is a demigod. But that is were you are wrong. Jack didn't have those problems and he wasn't looking forward to the school start. Don't get him wrong because he did have mediocre grades, but the thing was that he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that something would happen that would change his life forever.

Jack smashed the alarm clock that was on the side of his bed since he was getting irritated on it. Jack had gotten a indestructible alarm clock as his first year birthday present. Along with his dad's War hammer the Life-ender. Jack got dressed and walked towards the door and grabbed his schoolbag. When his mom heard him stumble down from his room on the upper floor did Jessie sighed and said "you are even worse than your father when he is drunk." But she gave him a smile. She already had the breakfast ready. Jack sat down and chose how many meatballs and how much pasta he would have and started to chew down. "Mum there is something that's bothering me." Jack said after swallowing the bite that he had put into his mouth. Jessie looked up from the paper "is it your "Intuition" again?" she quoted as she asked seriously. Jack nodded. There was no point in trying to hide something like that from his mother. Jessie walked up towards a cabinet and pulled out a Adamantium steel made handgun. "This handgun has infinite ammunition of divine steel or also known as Adamantium." She said as she gave the handgun which happened to be a desert eagle hand gun.

Jack made himself ready for the day and walked out of the door and towards the buss. As he got onto the buss that would take him to the buss stop outside of New York Marine high school which was like any ordinary school only the difference was that you could join a navy marine program and that they had an outside gym in the school yard. When he entered the school did he notice that there were three teenagers that stood out from the rest? Jack could see hints of what things truly were thanks to who his dad was. He saw an owl circulating around the girl's head, a trident tattoo on one of the kid's arms since he was wearing a t-shirt and the horns of a goat on the teenager's forehead that was standing in the middle of them.

Jack thought about the symbols of the Greek gods and goddesses and realized that he was staring at a daughter of Athena, son of Poseidon and a satyr. When Jack put his things in the locker did the school bell ring in for class. Jack looked at his schedule and noticed that he had history class first. As he grabbed his history gear and his weapons did he suddenly notice that the gun had changed from a normal desert eagle into the Black mercy Hand gun fully empowered and never decreasing as well as the fact that he for some reason was unaffected by the gun's evil influence. When they entered the class room did a guy with a brown beard that was sitting in a wheal chair cough to get his student's attention. "We have three new students that I would like you to welcome." The class bully just snorted "another punk to torture." Jack turned around and glared at the guy "if you perhaps would start paying attention to class you might not fail with your miserable life asshole." The guy was about to explode like an overcooked tomato if it hadn't been for the reason that the three demigods entered the classroom.

As the teenagers introduced themselves as Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood did the class continue as usually. If you would call a trip to the Greek Museum a normal day. Jack was interested in Greek mythology but he wasn't a geek. He knew the gods that the statues represented thanks to the weapons such as Zeus lightning bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades pitchfork. When they started their tour did Brunner start to talk about the adventures of Hercules and his twelve labors. Jack didn't listen to those stories as something caught his eye. He walked towards the shining light but it was suddenly gone. The class followed him up and Brunner smiled. "And here we have the roman exhibit." He said as he continued to tell the difference between the Greeks and the Romans. As they started to leave did Brunner come up to Jack and said "we need to talk." Jack just followed the man into a private place in the parking place. "What do you know of the gods?" He suddenly asked. Jack Answered "except the myth. Nothing." And he looked into the eyes of Brunner. The man sighed as he was getting started for something that would take a lot of patience probably.

Suddenly out of nowhere a daemonic hell-hound of Khorne appeared. Jack cursed and dashed forward, made a downward swing with the war hammer which was made to be held in one hand and smashed the daemon's head to bits as its head exploded from the impact. Brunner looked confused "was that a hell-hound?" he asked. Jack shook his head. "Not your type of hell-hounds." As Brunner told him to go with the Three teenagers that jack had spotted from before the trip did he say "you are not the typical demigod. You need to stay safe. I meet you at the camp." Jack glared at him "I'm not going anywhere without answers." Brunner looked around as if he was afraid about getting discovered. "I tell you everything you need to know when you arrive at camp half-blood so please trust me on this." Brunner said. Jack glared at the man but sighed "I'm going to hold you on that one." He said to Brunner.

Brunner nodded and wheeled towards Annabeth and her company. He talked with her and she nodded but Jack couldn't hear anything because of the distance. As he walked up slowly did the voices start to get stronger but he wasn't fast enough to hear what they were talking about so he simply asked "what is this camp half-blood.". The guy, Percy just stared at Jack as if he was crazy. "Are you telling me that you don't know what camp Half-blood is." Percy almost shouted as if he was crazy. Jack just shrugged "Beats me and I have been able to hold out this long without any help." The demigods just stared at each other. "who is your divine parent." Annabeth asked. Jack looked at her and said "No one you would know about." And with that jack went silent as if he turned off his vocal cords. the demigods nodded towards each other and started to walk towards the path-walk.

"well what are you waiting for!" Grover shouted towards Jack. Jack grumbled something about Irritating Satyrs and Oiled fried satyr legs. As he reached the group of demigods did Jack Ask "so what are we waiting for." irritated. Annabeth glared at him as if to say if your patient enough you will find out. She suddenly whistled on something and a old new york cab arrived "This is the chariot of damnation." Annabeth said smiling. Jack raised an eyebrow and said "a cab." Annabeth just waved him off. As they entered the cab did Annabeth say "camp Half-blood please." the ladies reached out for payment but Jack shoved the barrel of Black mercy straight into the lady's face "you will end up in a pool of your own blood if you don't start driving towards that blasted Half-blood hill. And steep on it.". Annabeth stared at the guy as if he was totally nuts. No one had dared do what he just did. The lady began to sweat but did what Jack ordered them to do. As the cab shoot off did Jack loose his balance for a second thanks to the sudden yank and smashed into the back of the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the cab and the bull

as they traveled down the highway towards the camp did Annabeth ask "What are you?". Jack just stared at her and then said "I'm normal.". Jack wasn't a demigod and that had shocked both his mum and dad since they expected a demigod. But they loved him as much as if he had been a demigod. As Annabeth looked at him did she say "No mortal can see these ladies for what they truly are." Jack snorted "these things ain't ladies, because they are just some hanging bag of flesh that talk's, breathes and is actually quite annoying.". Annabeth gasped and one of the women said "we can hear you." but they just continued on.

Jack started to get this itchy feeling in the back of his head and asked "is there someone following us?". The thing was the feelings were just there to make him observant. The ladies looked confused at each other when suddenly the car started to spin in the air and the demigods smashed against each other. Luckily Grover sat at the door to the right in the backseats so he was able to do his job. But he was groggily and said "Since when does car's start to flip into mid air whit no warning.". Jack Stared at something in the distance. He turned and screamed "what the hell are you waiting for satyr do your god damn job!". Grover went immediately into action. As they got out and saw what spooked Jack so damn much did Annabeth ask afraid "is that the Minotaur?".

Jack mumbled "run." the demigods didn't need to be told twice but before they could start to escape did the massive 8 feet tall bull stomp down on the cab crushing it like it was a fly. The cab turned into dust and vanished. As the demigods dashed towards the gateway to camp Half-blood did Jack suddenly hit a nearby tree as the bull had bitchslapt him into a nearby tree. Jack got up but his ribcage was hurting like hell. Being the son of Sigmar comes with a few perks such as invulnerability. Jack could still die from chocking or not getting air. He also had huge physical strength. As he stumbled up to his feet did the bull smile an evil smile with red fangs. "So we finally meet, son of Sigmar." the bull sneered. "you ain't that though."

Jack snorted back "I might just surprise you." being invulnerable means that you can't be crushed, hacked, slashed, dismembered or anything in that style. Jack also had very high immunity to all kinds of poisons and he was immune to Medusa's gaze but he didn't know that last part. He also had high resistance to every kind of elemental force. As the bull charged at Jack did jack know he wouldn't be able to use either his hammer or his speed since he felt that his leg was no use. Sure his body was indestructible but he still felt the pain as a normal person. Jack braced himself by putting his left leg behind him so that he would be able to push back. As the two combatants collided did the doom bull immediately begin to sweat. With a quick pull did Jack pull of the bulls arms from their sockets with a sickening ratch. Annabeth and Percy fainted. The doom bull just glared at Jack.

Jack limped up towards the bull and punched him in the chest with enough force to make the bull man double over. Jack walked around the bull, grabbed the animal by the head and started to twist it to the side. The animal let out a guttural sound in defiance as the neck snapped, effectively killing the beast man. Jack Light a fire for the beast so that the body would be taken care of before he to fainted from the pain. Darkness was all around him. He couldn't decide what was up and what was down. As Jack started to hear voices did he struggle to grasp the sound for something to pull himself into consciousness. As he opened his eyes did he notice that the girl Annabeth was talking to Brunner about something. Jack just continued to play unconscious so that he could listen to the talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 talking to a centaur and being dunked into a toilet

When Jack thief-listened to the talk that was going on between Grover and Brunner did Grover say "you should have seen him, he was totally unbelievable. He took down a minotaur three times the size of the original minotaur and that was with his bare hands." Brunner rubbed his beard in thought. "alright, we will keep him here on camp, train him in the ways of a demigod but don't let him out of your sight." jack decided that this was the right moment to "pop in" so to speak. "I'm pretty capable of defending myself thank you very much." Grover jumped and bleached "damn that's scary. How long have you been up." "long enough to hear the last part of your conversation."

Grover walked out of the infirmary tent with Jack trailing with him behind. "you know the myths about Greek gods and goddesses, well they are not myth." and he put his hand on a hero walking through to make way "considering what you have shown us, your pretty high up in the hero ranking." Jack snorted "tell me something I don't know. Listen my dad may be a god but I'm fully mortal. I don't know how but that's the way it is." Grover nodded in understanding "so here's the deal. You train, you live and you will be amongst heroes. You already have your weapon so that's no need to worry." suddenly a girl walked up towards Grover and said "hey freshman, there is a tradition here on camp that must be followed." Jack sighed and thought here we go again. Another round to the toilet.

As he was dragged towards the toilet both did one of the kids reach for the hammer while saying "i think I need to relieve you of that, don't want to get." but suddenly he screamed. Jack snarled as he squashed the demigod's wrist to dust "TOUCH THE HAMMER AGAIN AND YOUR THROAT IS NEXT." he then leaned in and whispered coldly "_am I clear."_the demigod had tears in his eyes as he nodded and rushed towards the infirmary. As Jack was dragged towards the toilets did the kids stare at him with new fear. Jack took a deep breath since he know what was coming. After some dunks into the toilet did the demigod's leave silently when jack started to glare around for a towel.

A voice from behind said "i can fix that for you." and jack was suddenly as dry as a campfire. Jack turned around and stared into seen green eyes. "let me guess, son of Poseidon." Jack said with a tone that clearly said I'm not that easy to break. The kid nodded and said "you got it." and after that he told Jack that his name was Percy Jackson and that his girlfriend was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Suddenly out from nowhere did a crow flap down onto Jack's shoulders and caw. Jack grunted "hey dust.". The crow burled up it''s feathers and jack said "if I don't ask you, then this damn bird will chop at my ears until I do. So how did a Son of the sea get shacked up" at this he quoted with his fingers "with a daughter of the wisdom goddess. Percy told about how she and Percy had fallen for each other during the titan war.

When they arrived at the great house did Brunner smile at the two heroes "ah Percy and Jack it's an honor to meet you, I'm sorry for hiding my true form from you but I wanted to keep you safe." Jack snorted "as if you help with anything." Chairon just open his hand towards the air as if saying good point. "why am I even here. I'm no demigod." Jack complained. "because the big three, which is." but Chairon didn't get to finish since Jack said "yea yea you don't have to lecture me, I know how the big three are." Chairon nodded "have different views of you. Hades sees you as a interesting specimen, Poseidon sees you as his Son's possible friend and Zeus sees you as a threat to his rein over mount Olympus because of what you shown yesterday. Jack didn't bother to answer this "you will get a quest to prove that your not what he thinks you to be after you receive the proper training as a hero." Jack turned to look at chairon with a suspicious look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting the arena face first

As the day went passed and Jack saw demigod's come and go doing different errands did a kid with glowing attitude, a son of Apollo, jack thought, delivered a schedule " your first class is sword fighting Mr Henderson." Jack asked "how do you know that I'm not a fraud?". The kid smiled and said "you have this certain, how shall I put it, aura around you that is kind of unique.". Jack snapped "my last name is not Henderson. It's summers.

Jack just shrugged it off like it was something to be bother at another time as he started to walk towards the sword fighting arena. As jack arrived did he notice that several girls were sitting at the long stands in the arena gossiping. Jack sighed and Thought that they were utter useless. As he stepped into the arena did he notice the difference between the fighters. The Athena kids made every move with a sense of calculative mind that was suppose to since they were the children of the goddess of wisdom and war strategy, the ares cabin was more chaotic and uncontrollable since they were just rushing their opponents, best way to get slaughtered Jack thought, then there was Percy, the only demigod of Poseidon which confused Jack.

Percy was moving uncontrollably wild and chaotic as the raging sea, a pure nature force of total destruction. But there was also that wild untamable beauty to it that drew so much love and interest into it. Suddenly he was chocking the dust on the ground hearing the snickering of the ares cabin. "what's up, did I hurt little princy prince's beautiful nails oh how sad." Clarisse coed. At that point jack had it with Clarisse. The very air around him started to quake and tremble as Jack's rage rose uncontrollably. "YOU PISSED OF THE WRONG WOLF SISTER." Jack snarled making the ares cabin form a wall around their councilor. Clarisse walked out of the formation saying "this is my fight not yours, whatever you do stay out of this." jack circled Clarisse in a circle, his legs as strained as a carbon bowstring. Clarisse and Jack circled each other and Clarisse noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the fight.

As Jack suddenly erupted in a flash of glittering steel did Clarisse bring up her shield but it was to late. However she did have some luck as the shield took the worst of the blow. The hammer shattered the shield like it was nothing and it also broke Clarisse shield arm. Clarisse was slung across the arena while holding her broken arm. Jack was still fuming with rage as Chairon arrived and roared "THAT'S ENOUGH!". Jack suddenly came back to what he was doing and looked confused at Clarisse and then at the hammer before he collapsed for some reason. As Clarisse's arm was being tended to did she look over to Jack who was in what looked like a coma.

He had been sleeping for four days straight now and the most irritating part was that sometimes he was about to wake up but his strength wasn't at it's required level for that to happen it seemed. As Clarisse told Chairon about what happened did Chairon stare darkly deep into the distance. As he walked into the old house did Clarisse look confused after the old centaur. "What do you think is he is doing?" did one of her half siblings ask her. Clarisse just shook her head and said that it was a mystery to her as well. As Chairon returned to Clarisse did she see him carrying a big old tome. "this is the tome of Forbidden knowledge. Only I have the authority to grant anyone the permission to view this feared book." as they opened the tome and Chairon read about how Sigmar created the Universe and the Chaos realm through his mad rage after seeing the titan's seize control over the earth did Clarisse stare at Chairon in fear. "what can we do?" she asked. Chairon looked into the distance muttering for himself "indeed what can we do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dark clouds gathers

in the Chaos of space is a secret wormhole that leads to the dark realm and the warp also called as "the darkness". In this separate pocket from the universe does four great malevolent deities reside and constantly plots to over throw the grand design that is the work of the great god king Sigmar. This four great deities are Khorne the god of carnage, he who forever hungers for bloodshed.

Then is the great unclean one, the grand Nurgoul, lord of decay,disease and the dead (in warhammer his name is nurgle), he who's most deepest desire is to plunge the realm of creation into a black age of disease and decay, a living hell where the dead rises from their grave and the living does not live to be in order.

Tzeentch, god of change,fate, mutation and knowledge, he who plots towards his schemes to fulfill his desires and pleasures. He who seeks to change the universe to his liking from the grasp of the ruler of the universe himself.

And finally there is the youngest of the four, Slaanesh the reveler, he who is the god of lust, pleasures and earthly pleasures.

These are the inhabitants of the great chaos of the warp. Those who face this four gods will not live to tell the tail.

In the warp

Khorne was pacing around in his Throne room glaring at each corner looking for something to went his anger on. The most breathtakingly exotic and busty woman walked into the room. "hello there brother. I see you are yet again agitated, why is it so?" she asked with a honey dripped voice. "STAY OUT OF THIS, SISTER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DELVE INTO THINGS THAT IS OF NO CONCERN TO YOU!" the battle god roared. Slaanesh glared at him "well excuse me for trying to be help full you big oath!" she shouted back at him. "BIG OATH. HOW DARE YOU, I AM THE GOD OF BATTLE, BLOODSHEED AND CARNAGE. I AM THE MIGHTIEST DEITY IN ALL OF CREATION. NONE STANDS BEFORE ME. MY FOLLOWERS SENDS THE SKULLS OF THE MIGHTIEST WARRIORS TO CONSTANTLY IMPROVE MY THRONE. TO INCREASE MY MIGHT!" he roared

"AND WHEN HAS THAT EVER HELPED YOU TO ACTUALLY GET THINGS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. ALL YOU CAN SEE IS THE SKULL BENEATH YOUR DAMN FUCKING PIECE OF **** AXE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed back but before Khorne could shout back at his youngest sibling did a voice so powerful that even Khorne feared the owner of it "ENOUGH!. WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!" said the hideously malformed form of Nurgoul roar. "i don't want this invasion to fail because you two just can't come to a truth for at least a year." he growled. "what shall i do with the two of you." he groaned. Tzeentch walked into the chamber and coughed "everything is ready Brother. Just say the word and we will start the attention grabber operation in the mortal world."

Khorne glared at Nurgoul giving him a I-WILL-NOT-WAIT-TO-MAKE-A-BLOODBATH kind a look. Nurgoul sighed. He was growing tired of his sibling's never ending thirst for blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six worst wake up everything

Have you ever woken up with what felt like a hammer smashed against your head kind of hangover. Well you could say that Jack was having one of those moments. As he woke was the first thing he could see a glaring Ares kid who just wouldn't budge. Jack tried to get up but he felt dizzy so he just leaned back against the bed. The kid smiled. "you are not that though." he said. Jack glared at him but he didn't say anything. He was currently figuring out how he would turn his mace into a replica of the sword bloodwraengr from the blood of Asaheim book he had read when he was seventeen.

When he turned to the hammer did he stare at awe at the exact sword he had just thought about. The demigod kid snarled "that weapon should belong to the ares cabin and no-one else." jack groaned, this was something he could be out. Chairon walked in and said "Jim, I think you have some sword practice class that you need to attend to am I right." the demigod kid who's name was Jim simply growled something in return but left. As Jack looked at Chairon did he ask "how long was I out?". Chairon made a gesture with his hand and said "around a week, give or take." Jack looked at the centaur and asked "are you a centigor?". Chairon chuckled "it seems that you are well learned in the races of the beastmen. No I am not a centigor. I am, well how do I put it, the opposite of the centigors in Greek mythology. Well minus the mad lust for blood of course.

Jack nodded and then tried to once again get out of bed. This time it went a little better. "so I guess it that you know about **them **huh." Chairon nodded. Jack sighed. "if I know them well enough then they are going to try to make an invasion to turn this planet into an ideal version of what they stands for." Chairon stroke his beard in thought. "perhaps we could contact the gods of Olympus." jack snorted "Fat chance that those fat asses would do anything to help us out." Chairon looked shocked at Jack who just snorted "i fought a minotaur on steroids, so a small god or goddess wont be so much problems."

Jack walked out of the infirmary as the cloud darkened. Jack shouted "you want a piece of me, huh. Then come on!". Up on mount Olympus did Zeus fall back into his throne shocked at the response. Mostly whoever who was threatened by Zeus started to tremble in fear when he was about to retaliate, but not this time. A mere mortal actually had the guts to stand his ground and challenge the god to do it. Back on earth did Jack just snort as if to say told you so and he walked up towards a target dummy were he started to go berserk turning it into tiny pieces.

Jack suddenly spun around and his sword cut a sword clean from it's hilt. "great weapon you have there." a demigod smirked. "wanted to check it out before I was to believe all the rumors." jack slowly recognized the kid as the demigod who had fainted when he fought the Khornebull. Jack noticed that luckily it wasn't riptide. How he knew this was as if trying to figure out a university level algorithm. It was simply put impossible. As the sword turned into an eraser (just like the Greek demigod's weapons) did jack pick up a nearby celestial bronze sword and started his training with percy. As the time flew by and Jack started to become grow as a swordsman did Chairon suddenly shout for attention. "today we will have a observer. Jack steep forward." jack didn't like were this was going but did it anyway. "this is Jack Henderson, and he will watch the capture the flag before he joins a team. It's the usual rules and if I see or hear any dismemberment or anything like that I will personally put you on dish duty for the rest of the year. Dismissed." Jack could hear mumbles about fearing the dish punishment and smiled. At least Chairon knew the worst nightmare of any teenager. The dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven capture the flag

Jack decided to take time to walk around the forest to get his orientation up and running.

He didn't see was he was going so he had no idea of that he was walking into one of the most man hating deities in the entire universe. The girl wiped around and shouted "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING YOU BIG OATH!". Jack glared at the girl and said "well excuse me for being scatterbrained and walking into a girl who could have moved if she knew I was going to walk into her." the girl hissed "watch it, or I will turn you into a small bug and stomp you right were you stand." Jack snorted and said " fat chance that is going to work." the girl concentrated for a minute but gasped "what are you." jack snorted "ain't going to tell you." and with that he walked off. The girl (Artemis) just stared at him in confusion.

Jack stared around the forest when he decided to sit down on a rock that had a tree behind it and turned on his Iphone where he started the soundtrack running wild by Airbourne. In the middle of the song did he hear the demigods rushing into the clearing roaring different battle-cries. As the demigods clashed did jack just looked at the mess of fighting bodies with nothing in mind when suddenly percy broke free and rushed for the flag. Clarisse charged after him and jack decided to enter the game on Percy's side. Jack shouted "PERCY HEADS UP!". Percy looked back and saw Clarisse. Clarisse gritted her teeth together of the lost opportunity and Jack crouched down and mustered as much strength he dared to use and he jumped. He soared high into the air and when he was beginning to drop did he change into a dive.

As he collided with the ground the earth shook like as if all Hades had been let loss. Clarisse was seen flying into a tree before she realized what had happened. As jack removed his sword from the ground did he look up at the demigoddess. He smirked as he said "where is your so call famous self-confidence Clarisse. Clarisse just gritted her teeth and pulled herself up from the dirt and charged. As they engaged each other in a deadly dance of swordplay did jack for the first time ever really feel alive. No bullies, no cheats, just him, her and their swords.

Jack suddenly swiped out wide with his left leg tripping Clarisse as she tried a whirlwind slash and as she dropped down onto her butt did she glare at jack. Jack simply smiled as he rushed alongside with percy as they ran for the flag. Some minutes after that and jack was really having his breath in his throat as he rushed past branches with percy. "how long is it left?" jack asked. Percy said "not far now." and as they reached the flag did percy pull it from the ground. Jack somehow felt hollow now that he wasn't in any fights.

As the camp went back towards the dining halls did a satyr dash into the gathered group "Jack great house now." he simply said as he collapsed from fatigue muttering something like enchiladas. As jack walked up towards the great house confused did he see a faint light that wasn't of this world. When jack entered did Chairon say "a jack there is someone how you are related to that want's to see you." jack raised an eyebrow. As he entered the living room of the house did he see a great figure sitting on a couch in front of the centaur. "and you are?" jack asked not to politely. The figure chuckled as he said " I see that you have inherited my straight to the point attitude." the stranger then removed his hood revealing the very helmet that jack wouldn't forget. In front of him stood none other than Imperius. Jack started to pace around the angel "your not my father." he said. Imperius nodded "your mother is a straight descendent of mine." that made Jack stop and stare at the archangel of valor. "what does the council say about this." jack asked. Imperius sighed and said "Malthael haven't said anything about it, Auriel hopes that you will come to the high heavens, ithereal said that your destiny lies here so you can quite understand that I'm in quite the predicament here." Jack stared into the ground and said "i want to stay here." Imperius nodded and said "good choice." suddenly dust appeared and landed on Jack's shoulder. Imperius stared at the bird warily "so how did you come to get your hands on Death's (from Darksiders II) companion?" jack simply shook his shoulders "beats me. He simply appeared out of nowhere.". Imperius nodded "i gotta go. This information is your to do with what you want, but the chaos gods are on the move." jack nodded and blinked as Imperius flashed away to the high heavens and as he concentrated on the wind did he feel the changing in the very air itself. The war was starting.

After the revelations about his ancestry did everything start to click into place. It was his Nephalem blood that had neglected his demigod blood making him a mortal. As jack walked back to the dining halls did he grab a slice of pizza and started to chew on it absentmindedly. A girl with blond hair walked up towards him and asked "so what did Chairon tell you." Jack glared at her as if to say why should I trust a complete stranger. The girl sighed and said "my name is Annabeth Chase." but she didn't get farther as jack simply snorted and ignored her. Annabeth got mad "i asked you a question." jack simply snorted again and said "i ain't telling a squat to a daughter of the "so called" wisdom goddess." and after that he continued to eat. Annabeth glared at him "you called my mother what!" she screeched. Jack simply snorted and said "considering that I'm related to Death/wisdom himself, then your nothing but a fraud." Annabeth stiffened. "your not Related to Malthael." she hissed. "so you do know who he is?"

Jack asked amused.

Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything. The thing was in this story Malthael and Death the Nephalem was the same person only the difference was that they were originally one being splint into two different beings. (imagine the nine tails as he is split into two parts, then add that event to the fact that Malthael and Death in this story was from the beginning one and the same.) as she walked away did Percy walk up and said with a smile on his face "don't worry about Annabeth she will come around. Jack just ate his pizza slice and decided to go to the training area. When he arrived he noticed that nobody was there so he sat down at the cliff edge and started to look out over the ocean and just relaxed. He heard a cough behind him and turned around to see a girl that wear to much makeup.

"what is it?" jack asked clearly irritated by being interrupted. The girl smiled and said "can I sit down." jack stared at her as if she was an interesting puzzle. Jack suddenly realized that she was trying to influence him somehow "maybe if you don't try to seduce me to get there." jack said. The girl's eyes widened. "how did you know that I was using Charmspeak?" Jack looked confused "Charmspeak?" he asked. The girl sighed as if she was berating herself for something "forgive me but It takes sometime to get used to the idea that you are not well equipped in the terms of the Greek mythology, Charmspeak is a special gift that only exist amongst the children of Aphrodite, the love goddess, and it gives us the power to influence people for a short period of time that allows us to get whatever we want." Jack simply humphed as the girl sat down.

"you know that some of the girls are already planning on trying to force a love potion down that beautiful throat of yours." the girl tried "my name is Drew Tanaka." Jack simply ignored her and stared out at the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight worst vision ever

As jack walked into the forest to be left alone did he see flashes before his mind. Ancient battles. A man with a giant sword. Corpses , lots of corpses. As jack stared into the face of the man did he freeze of fear. It was none other than the demon in human form, guts the man-slayer. The man smiled and mouthed "greetings descendant." and the memory ended. Jack stopped and collapsed at a nearby tree. Was he really human. Or was he a killer, a monster in human form. Jack dashed from the scene fearing that he would loose himself to his inner rage and go berserk so to speak. When he tried to breath did he not notice the giant monster cat that was lurking in the forest. Jack raised his hand towards his face trembling as he did so. "what am I?" where the thoughts going through his head. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. He got visions on the near future. A god staying over his dead body with a sword blooded. Or was it someone else. Jack began to focus. He saw blond dirty hair. He started to tear up. He realized that it was Khorne standing over his friends (how he knew that they were his friends since the only demigod he really could hang out with from time to time was percy, he didn't know.)

corpses with him blooded and chained. When he started to walk back towards the camp did the cat make its move. A fearsome struggle tog place where the chaos steel armed cat gave jack several cuts. As he tore the cat literally apart with his bare hand did he start to walk towards the camp. When he reached the camp center did he collapse due to the bleeding wounds. Thalia rushed up with Grover shouting his name but jack was sent into the endless swamp of unconsciousness.

Thalia looked up at Grover and said "it's bad. We have to move him quickly or he will not make it." Grover nodded and helped Thalia move Jack to the infirmary. As Jack started wake up did Thalia talk to Chiron "i swear on the styx Chiron he just simply walked in to camp after vanishing for a time and then when he arrived later he simply collapsed by theese wounds that he have.". Chiron grumbled "and until we can ask Jack about what he did or who he faced there is nothing that we really can do.". Jack croaked. Thalia gave him a glas of water. after Jack had finished the glas did he sigh and say "you probably want to know how i got this wound right.". everyone present nodded. Jack started to tell the story about how he left drew at the beach did he come to the part where he told about the giant cat and the struggle. "Hades damn that cat." Thalia cursed. "if it is not already hard enough to kill the nemeian lion already, it now has armour to boot!". a kid of apollo screeched. Jack continued his story about how he literally ripped the lion apart with his bare hands did the demigods just stare at him. when Jack was fit to leave the infirmary did he walk towards the arena. for some reason he always felt came around that place in camp.

when he arrived at the place did he look at the demigods practicing their sword fighting skills. he was enjoying himself when suddenly a flash happened behind him and all the demigods froze. Jack looked confused and turned around. he found a feuming athena breathing raggedly behind him. "you dare to call me a fraud!". she screeched. Jack shrugged and said "your not wisdom itself. tell me athena do you know the answer to the question of how to surpass death itself?". athena glared at him and hissed "you ain't getting away with this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine revelation and quest start

jack slowly started to come about. He could hear voices in the distance chatting, no scratch that, they were arguing. When he slowly got more focused was he able to make out who the voices belonged to. It was Chairon and some random girl that jack didn't know. Dust was sitting on the small table were the glass stood. He cawed angrily at jack as if to say "look what you are getting yourself into when I'm not around to help.". Jack threw the bird a look that said that Dust didn't actually help as jack hadn't seen the bird for about a week.

The bird burled it's feathers up as if to say it was just technicalities. When jack reached for the water glass out of nowhere did Dust dance irritated on the board squawking at his companion. When jack had wet his throat did he turn towards the centaur and asked "how long was I out?". Chairon shrugged "three days to a week probably." jack nodded and simply said "well I guess I better get going. I am endangering the whole camp with my presence." Chairon snorted and said "what nonsense are you talking about. Your staying and that's that." the girl coughed irritated. Chairon groaned and said "yes I'm about to introduce you. Jack Hendersen meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle and." but Chairon was interrupted by a great snort from Jack "she can't predict the future and neither can the fates. The only one that can predict the future is ithereal the archangel of fate, fate himself."

Chairon scratched his hoof on the ground. "considering that we don't have Ithereal among us, well that leads us to have our own prophecy teller so to speak." Rachel chirped in and said "that's me." jack snorted. He turned to stare at Chairon. " I guess you have something that you wanted to say to me." Chairon nodded and said "the gods of Olympus have decided to send you on a quest. You can pick two members from the camp.". Jack snorted again "it's me who decides where, when and if I go on a so call quest.". Chairon coughed and asked "did I hear you correctly?" jack nodded. Chairon groaned and simply walked back out of the infirmary tent.

Rachel was immediately enveloped by a green smoke. She started to speak.

Three shall travel to the northern ice.

One of wisdom and one of night.

The third shall be a son of the seas.

Find the ancients powerscript.

At the summer solstice the world will fall.

If the three, nay have the scalds.

Jack cursed. Great, now he was stuck with a child of Hades and the so called wisdom goddess. Percy was alright and all but he hated going to Alaska. It was so freezing cold. And the ancients powerscript. Those documents had been lost since the first age, the age of the primentals, the very first lesser creatures that were made by Sigmar walked the face of the universe. They where the ones that laid the foundations of the planet earth that they lived on. The scalds where the songs in the powerscript, the only thing that could send the four chaos gods back to their accursed realm. Since the documents held such great power did the primentals lock the documents in the eternal cave of tundras. A cave that was forever doomed to be frozen for all eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 travels starts. Again.

As Jack started to walk towards the middle of the camp trying to figure out which of the Athena kids he would take with him, even though he had a vague premonition of some sorts that Annabeth wouldn't allow percy to come if she wasn't coming. He bumped into someone who just happened to be one of the Aphrodite girls and grumbled "out of my way." as the girl scrambled for some vial of some sort and he continued. As he walked painlessly did he notice that he walked up towards the arena for some reason.

As he reached the stands of the arena did he notice that it was full of training demigods. He sighed as he pondered on either to tell them about his relation to guts the man-slayer. Annabeth came up to him and asked "why are you being so down.". Jack looked at her tiredly and said "I'm related to on of the worst monsters in the history of mankind.". Annabeth looked at him curiously she realized that he was talking about guts but she didn't say anything.

After Jack told Annabeth and the rest of the gang about the prophecy and who he decided to take with him did they start to pack their gear and they were about to leave when one of the Hephaestus kids rushed up giving jack a armor that was a lot like Imperious's own armor. It was in the form of a leather jacket that was like made for Jack.

As they left the camp did Annabeth ask "so were are we going?". Jack stared into the distance and said "Alaska is were we are going." the demigods started to murmur about things like dangerous territory and suicide missions but jack didn't bother. He just waned to be done with this quest and get back to camp. As they started to walked towards the nearest bus-stop did Annabeth ask "do you have any idéa of where this documents are." jack shrugged his head "but I do know a thing that might know." he said. Annabeth looked at him confused as she continued to walk along side him. As they reached the bus-stop did Nico de Angelo walk up and ask "what is It that we are looking for exactly.". Jack looked at the group of demigods and said "what you are about to know is an absolute secret so you have to swear the unbreakable oath that you will never, ever under any circumstances tell what I'm about to tell you to anyone else. Not even the gods and Chairon.". The demigods looked at each other uncertainly. But they nodded and Jack breathed in, focused and the ethereal golden threads started to float around the demigods hands. After the oath was made and the demigods stared at the markings did jack say "the object we are looking for is the map of wisdom. It can't be fooled and it has the nearby surroundings already revealed and always revealed as you travel through the world and several arrows pointing to different nearby towns.

The demigods were silent during the buss ride to new york pondering over the object. Jack sighed and leaned in and said "i think it's time to tell you what happens if you break an unbreakable oath." the demigods stared at him. Jack raised a finger and said "you die." the demigods stared at him when Annabeth suddenly screamed "you forced us to make a death oath!. Jack scratched his ear. "it was the only way to secure that you don't tell anyone what I told you." Jack said. Annabeth looked at him. "the map was forgotten for a reason." jack said. Annabeth glared at him clearly not wanting to drop the subject when the buss driver shouted "next stop New york seventh and third!". (don't know if there is a buss stop called that so please don't be angry at me. Authors note)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 meetings at monster doughnuts and dark pathways

Annabeth asked "where is this map?". Jack looked around as if searching for enemies and he leaned in and whispered as they walked with no plan in mind "not here. At monster doughnuts." and he pointed to a certain store/shop opposite of their current street. Annabeth looked uncertain about going into the shop but she followed and they took a table in a sheltered corner with shadows.

Jack whispered "the last known location of the map was under the Abraham Lincoln statue here in new york." Annabeth stared at him as if he was crazy. " last known location?" she asked sceptically. Jack nodded and said "the maps location rotates from place and dimensions from time to time. If I remember correctly and I think I do, it will be here for another week or three. That will give us plenty of time to get to the map." the demigods nodded and they started to leave when one of the waiters walked up towards them and asked "leaving so soon my sweets." in a hissing tone. Jack was immediately aware of something that was quite odd about the woman. She swayed her hip to much back and forth and he suddenly realized that it was a snake woman which was serving Slaanesh. Jack hissed in a low tone "if you don't move then you will be breathing through a hole in your neck.". The woman slowly reached for something inside of her dress and Jack shouted "heads up!" and he threw something into the air.

A blending light exploded into existence, blinding all nearby except for jack who had closed his eyes as well as the demigods and they rushed out of the store. Annabeth looked at him amazed and before she could ask jack smirked and said "celestial sun-powder, could light up even all of cosmos if needed to.". Annabeth asked "how did you get it." Jack said " it was a birthday present from someone I don't even know or have seen in my entire life. But I don't chew a horse gift in it's mouth or whatever the word language goes.". Annabeth asked "got any more of it?". Jack shuck his head. "that was all that I had with me. Got more at home but that was all that I took with me." Annabeth muttered something but decided to keep quiet. As they walked up towards a nearby bus-stop did Nico look at them and he pondered on something that his dad had said.

"when the celestial light starts to flicker, only a son of the underworld can relight the candle of hope.". Nico was starting to think that the celestial life wasn't a thing, but a person. Nico was starting to think that that person was Jack. Jack concentrated on his weapon, changing it into a Kilij (the weapon Vlad used) and he pulled it out grinning at the metal of the sword as if to say "come-get-some" (duke nukem quote). Annabeth flinched at the sword but asked "what is that?". Jack looked at her and said "wouldn't you want to know.". Annabeth glared at her but Jack just sighed and said "it's a Kilij. A sword used by Vlad the impaler.". Annabeth froze at the name but they continued. As they reached the statue of Abraham Lincoln in new york did Jack walk up towards the statue and say out loud "command : alpha omega, key sequenc beta." the nearby passengers snickered or just looked at jack as if he was a madman. Suddenly the statue's eyes burned deep red and it moved revealing a hidden passageway downwards. Annabeth whimpered in despair "does it have to be underground?" she managed to ask. Jack didn't bother with her question and started to walk downwards.

"whatever you do, do not let me out of your sight or you will get lost and eventually die down here." Jack said as he lit the torches nearby marking the way that they had come from. "and lets hope that this is a straight way ticket to the map." Jack murmured to himself as they ventured down into the unknown and dark pathways of whatever it was that they were in.

Annabeth stared at the walls of the thing they were in and saw stone walls. She noticed hieroglyphs. Annabeth looked confused "what does this hieroglyphs say?" she asked aloud. Jack immediately grabbed her hand. She glared at him but Jack jerked his head towards a nearby wall. Annabeth turned and saw a skeleton touching the wall as if it was glued to it. Annabeth was near to shriek if jack hadn't put a hand over her mouth. He looked around as if he was remembering what this place was. Jack urged his head down a pathway and they started to walk down the walls.

As they reached a doorway did jack crouch down as his eyes glowed celestial gold and he started to dust of the overhead frame of the doorway. Celestial runes burned into existence. Jack murmured something that was like "alwéen elus nistrathme." (translation : those that are worthy shall be rewarded.). Jack started to search the door with his eyes. He suddenly found something that stuck out. One of the stone panels seemed to be darker then the other ones as if it had started to crumble. Jack reached forward for the stone and pushed it. Nothing happened. Annabeth was about to speak when suddenly the door slowly opened, but it was soundless. Jack turned around and gave them the expect-traps kind of look.

As they entered the room did Jack notice the statue of the giant lion in the middle of the room. The eyes gleamed in the dim cavern. The lion suddenly spoke "what came first. The phoenix or the ashes?". Annabeth looked confused but Jack didn't show any facial expression. "it's an endless cycle, one cannot exist without the other.". The lions eyes turned emerald green and said "the correct answer has been given, take your prize." and the map of wisdom suddenly appeared. Jack walked forwards and gently took the map. As they walked out of the cave or whatever the thing was did jack show up the map. "behold the map of wisdom." jack said in a hushed voice as he showed the map to Percy, Nico and Annabeth. They stared at the parchment and gasped. It showed the entire new york. As they walked towards a nearby bus-stop did Annabeth ask to hold the map but Jack simply rolled the parchment together and shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 meeting the evil satyr

Jack started to through glancing looks at the citizen of new York that was walking did Annabeth hiss "what is wrong with you.". Jack jerked his head towards something behind them and gave them a look that said "we are being followed." When the buss arrived that would take them to the city of Nashville did Annabeth sigh as she remembered old memories. "Remember our first quest?" she asked smiling. Percy smirked nodded. "I remember the part where I had to hang on to." But Annabeth snapped "don't even dare say it.". Jack looked suspicious at Percy who blushed. It when up like a light "so you did grab hold of the bust on the statue.". Percy was blushing but nodded.

When the buss stopped at the buss stop did the demigods and Jack step out of the buss. "What shall we do now?" did Percy ask. "We need to get to Alaska." Jack said to the group. "Then we make our way across the bloody tundra that is in our way." As they walked towards the buss station that would allow them to continue their trip to Alaska did Aphrodite pop down and said quite cheerfully "so, you managed to get to Nashville huh?". Jack glared at the love goddess. He spotted her quite big bust and raised a eyebrow but he simply shook his head. As they continued on their way to the station did a quite burly satyr appear. "Where are you going." The satyr said with a smirk. Annabeth was about to say something but jack hissed "this is a ungor. They are not to friendly." Jack then turned to the evil satyr and said "that is none of your business pal." The beastman snorted and said "but it is my business." And he held up a spiked worm thing. Jack cursed and the beastman said "this is a daemon prince worm." Jack shouted "hit the deck!" and everyone but Aphrodite managed to duck as the man slung the worm towards them. It soared straight down Aphrodite's throat and she grabbed her stomach in pain. She screamed as her bust increased and spikes rammed through her beautiful skin and abs as well as prolonged from her spine. Her muscles exploded in size (not literally) and they ripped through her dress. A thick daemon tail grew forth from her tail bone. Suddenly two massive horns grew forth from her forehead and rammed in her hair, making it flow backwards after her neck. Her voice became hotter, sexier and darker but she started to scream again as two massive wings started to grow from between her shoulders. When the wings were finished did she start to increase in skeletal size as her bones became thicker and when they were finished did they become indestructible. Aphrodite gained five more hearts, three more kidneys, four more lungs, and even another womb. As she benched over did her eyes turn into dragon slits. A massive axe rose in fire from the ground. Aphrodite looked at her nails which had turned into claws as well as touching her teeth which had turned into fangs. She could also breath fire.

Jack looked at Aphrodite suspiciously since she changed form. Aphrodite were in heat as she explored her new body. However she quickly regained control over herself. "**_so where to now?"_** she asked. As she sat down heavily on a nearby bench. The beastman was still there. "I think we have to take care of this one first." Jack said. Glaring at the Ungor. As jack charged did he receive quite the opponent. Jack had instinctively changed his weapons form again in the form of a Kopis. They were trading blow for blow and jack was starting to get fatigued. "give up human." The beastman hissed with his breath in his throat. Jack didn't answer but charged directly choking the beastman into lifting his weapon in defence. Jack went under his guard and slashed the Ungor across his stomach. The satyr collapsed but chuckled "you think you won. There is more of my kind out there. My master will soon rule this dimension. Your done for." Jack slashed the head of the Ungor with a scream. "Not while I still draw breath." He finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Merge of the goddesses and a mortal

Jack sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. So they were being tracked. Aphrodite suddenly lifted her head and said "**_there is something I gotta do."_** and she flashed of. Aphrodite appeared in the temple of Bellona. Said warrior goddess jumped around and drove her spear into the abs of Aphrodite only to have her spear brake like a twig upon impact. "by the Styx don't scare me like that." Bellona gasped. After they sat down and exchanged some pleasantries did Aphrodite go straight to the point "I got this idea." She began slowly spiking Bellona's curiosity.

Out of everything she was, curious was one of them. Bellona urged Aphrodite to continue, "What do you say about us merging together." Aphrodite finished. Bellona started to think about it. "are you scared. Need your mommy to hold your hands." Aphrodite teased. Bellona stood up and snapped "fuck no, I'm not scared. Let's do it." Aphrodite smirked. Bellona was easy to angry once you know what to say. As both goddesses were enveloped in a bright flash did the two deities merge together. When the light faded did Aphrodite/Bellona (Author note : just gonna call her Bellona) look down upon her rack. She whistled "hot damn I'm locking good." She looked to her arm and noticed that even juggernaut was put to shame. (Author note: in this story Aphrodite is a small marvel fan). As she started to walk did she hear the clanking of metal and she noticed that she wear a full battle plate along with a scale braw and scale underpants. She took her shield and her axe from the nearby couch and flashed towards her next target.

As she knocked on the doors to Jessie summers did the general answer "coming." When she opened the door and let the goddess in did she put on a pot of tee. After Aphrodite explained her plan about merging with Jessie did the woman in question look at the goddess "is it going to hurt?" did she ask. Aphrodite chuckled warmly "my dear, it will be as pleasant as having sex." She added. Jessie nodded her agreement and when they where done with the merging did Bellona Summers flashed the entire house up to mountOlympus. She then flashed back to meet her new son. As she travelled with the god travel way did she remember her meeting with the god king. She moaned at how handsome he was. Their dates. Their wedding. And soon Jacks birth and how Sigmar was forced to leave. (author note: not going to try and explain Bellona's relation to Imperius and the gang) and the time she spend with jack while he was growing up. When they went to the movies, when they where eating pizza and hamburgers, their travels abroad and such stuff. When she returned to the spot she left her son did she notice that they where gone. Bellona's heart started to race in fear for her son's safety. She started to dig through her purse as she looked for her cell phone and it felt like the heaven had been lifted from her heart when she heard her son's voice "this is Jack Summers speaking." Bellona nearly screeched "where are you, are you hurt, do you need help?". Jack's voice was heard saying "uhm…. Lady I think you got the wrong number but… were in Springfield in Missouri." Bellona ended the call and flashed away.


	14. explanation to jacks damages

Jack summers is immune to anything that belongs to all mythological things that exists in the percy jackson universe. He can still be damaged from the steel of the burning hells called chaossteel. (the steel used by demons from diablo and followers of the chaos gods).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 the tunnels

Bellona had retracted her spikes into her body as they travelled with a car that Bellona summoned out of thin air towards Minnesota. Jack had his hand against his now bandaged side and said "the tunnels were originally designed for vampires." Percy then asked "so this whole 50/50 shot thingy?" and Jack answered " is because it's riddled with traps and not all of them appears on the map since they are magically hidden." Annabeth grumbled "great, it just had to be traps.". Jack sighed and said "be glad that it isn't guarded by an Acromantula (all credits and ownership to J. )." Annabeth looked confused. Jack sighed and said "it's a spider species that can become as big as a small elephant." Annabeth fainted at that. Jack Groaned and complained "oh but come on." Bellona chuckled and said "be fair son, the children of Athena's worst nightmare is spiders." Jack sighed in defeat. As the car speed along did Jack ask "do I have any roman siblings?". Bellona smiled "yes, in fact you have two older sisters. Your sister, the younger one, is a praetor of new Rome, the roman demigod camp, and your oldest is the queen of the amazons." Jack slumped in defeat "great, no real pressure." The demigods laughed at the irony. "Welcome to the club buddy." Percy said.

As they reached the border of Minnesota did the sun begin to set. Bellona stopped the car at the sideway meeting place where all the demigods started to stretch their legs. The car had lot of space since it was magical but you still got stiff after hours of driving or being a passenger. "Hey yohu, Apollo." Bellona shouted towards the sun. The god of sun and music appeared before them raising an eyebrow. The look from Bellona said later. "So what can I do for ya?" Bellona said "could you perhaps delay your journey for some hours. My son is on a very important quest." Apollo scratched his beard. "I always wanted to see Texas. I can probably give you two more hours at the most before I must return to my duties." Bellona nodded "that will be more then enough." And with that Apollo turned into a golden burst of light which only Bellona and Jack looked at. Jack scratched his head as he looked at the demigods of his group. "Why didn't you look at him?" he asked. Nico spoke for the whole group. "You can see a gods true form without you know … having a nuclear reactor meltdown?". Jack looked confused. "Should I?".


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 meeting the Kemmler

"who was that." Grover tried to say but it was more like "wbgo Whog Whtath." Thanks to all the enchilada in his mouth. Jack shrugged and said "beats me. Guess we will…" but he didn't get to finish that statement as Bellona appeared. "oh thanks the Styx your alright sweetheart." The war/love goddess Breathed out nearly suffocating her son in her bosom. "Uhm not to interrupt, but perhaps you should let him go first." Percy said. Bellona looked down at her son and noticed that he was going blue literally. She gasped as she put him on arms reach and Jack breathed a rugged breath. He turned to the snickering voice of Annabeth and glared a message quite clear. It was that kind of you-tell-anyone-and-i-will-skin-you-alive kind of look. (author note: I will not proclaim or take property of any Percy Jackson / heroes of Olympus characters. Lets put our fingers crossed for a third Percy Jackson movie J). Jack then turned to his so called "mother" with a look that demanded an explanation. As Bellona told Jack and the collected groups of demigods about her merging did Annabeth gasp, "Does that mean he's a god now?" she asked hopefully. Bellona sighed and said tiredly "no. his Demigod blood and Nehalem blood still cancel each others out. There is nothing that I can really do about it or any other god for that matter." Annabeth slumped in defeat. "but you still got me right so cheer up." Bellona said with a warm smile. Jack grumped "now I have to stand my half-sisters.". As they finished their meal did the long trip to Alaska continue.

As they walked out of the restaurant with full bellies did Jack spot a strange figure standing atop a hill. As they started to walk towards a more les crowded area did Jack notice that the figure were constantly shimmering out and in of essence as if he had a trouble retaining a physical body. When they reached a desolate hill did the "creature" for a lack of missing description hiss "ssssoo a group of demigodssssss. Ssssssoo feisty." Annabeth turned to Jack and hissed "what kind of creep is this guy." Jack gritted his teeth. "His Heinrich Kemmler and he is a damn lichemaster." Annabeth turned and looked confused "A what?" she asked. Jack grumbled and he said "let me try and put it this way. He's a damn undead necromancer who won't just die. Understand me now." Annabeth gulped "in other words. Were screwed right?" Percy added. Jack stopped for a moment and started to think "not necessarily. A lichemaster is always refined to the deal of the fact that he can't walk anywhere without his key chalice." The demigods looked confused "the reason that he is an undead." The demigods made an oh'ing motion. As jack charged into battle, dancing with the lichemaster a deadly dance of death for what felt like hours did he suddenly spot the talisman around the undead man's neck. He fainted to the right, then to the left and suddenly he ripped the talisman from the neck of the dead man.

However the undead managed to get his hell steel dagger penetrate Jacks side. The dead man hissed "ssssseee you in Hades." And with that the dead man crumbled to dust. As jack collapsed to the ground did he hear his mother shouting his name. As Bellona reached her son did she put the back of her hand against his forehead. "Curse Hades. The dagger is poisoned and not just any poison, but the poison from the underworld snake." She said. She started to work on a cure. Bellona knew how to cure the poison but she would rather use liquid phoenix tears to do it. Unfortunately she didn't have any. Jack turn his head and he said "mom where.. Where am." But the words got stuck in his throat. "Hush sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay. Mummy is here. You just rest." She said as she kissed her son's forehead affectionately. As the day turned into night and jack's wound was starting to heal did Bellona take fourth a watch. She looked at it grimly "four more days until the summer solstice. We don't have much time." Jack suddenly said "then we go through the tunnel network." Bellona shook hear head dismissively "you know that even with the map of wisdom it's a 50/50 shot using those tunnels." Jack grunted as he tried to get up but his mother help him. For some reason Jack didn't transform like Bellona did.

"Do we have any other choice on the matter." Jack said tiredly. "If there where any other way to finish this quest I be all open for it. But there is no other way that I can see." "At least we won't run out of supplies." Percy said looking at Bellona with a look of knowledge.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Fashion show with a monster

Jack looked at his mother and said "mom, you should perhaps change clothes." As he indicated at her shredded dress. "Your right sweetheart." She said as she changed clothes in a snap. She was now wearing tight jeans and a blouse with a thick warm over pull sweater and a warm snow jacket. "How do I look?" she asked with a friendly smile. "Acceptable." Jack answered. As they walked back towards the car did they some time later reach Washington. They parked the car and walked towards a nearby restaurant which was a pizza restaurant. After they ordered what they wanted to have did Jack start asking Annabeth about his Greek siblings. Jack noticed that one of the waiters walked up to them and swayed her hips seductively. "Your coming with me after you finished your meals." That wasn't a suggestion, it was more a command.

After they finished their meal did they follow the woman through the back door even though Jack protested loudly. "There is no use." Bellona leaned in to her son and whispered in his ear. Jack nodded as he knew they were under a spell or something. When they walked through the back door of the restaurant did they get blinded by spotlights. Jack grumbled "great a fashion show." Several female empousai with different clothing's did jack mutter "lets crash this party." since he noticed the cable that held the crystal ball aloft in the air. As jack cut the cable to the crystal ball did the object crash into the walkway and into a unlucky empousai who was walking with swaying hips. The girl screamed as the ball slammed into the monster turning her into dust. However the other monsters screeched as they charged. "mum, we are to outnumbered. We gotta hit the dust!" jack shouted as he was duelling with three empousai at once. He managed to kill one of them. Bellona shouted her answer as she with no problem what so ever killed five of the monsters in one broad swipe with her axe "go and find Percy, Annabeth and grover. I'll meet you at the exit". As jack rushed into the sea of bodies did he finally spot Grover after some intense minutes. "Grover where's Annabeth and Percy!" jack shouted. Grover was panting as he had been trying to reach said demigods "I can't find them. Last time I saw them was ten minutes ago!".

Percy was running with Annabeth behind him. "Where are we going!" Annabeth screamed. "We have to keep moving. Once were clear of this ocean of bodies we will then look for the others!" he shouted. Something bumped into Annabeth, making her fall to the floor. "ANNABETH!" Percy screamed. Percy rushed over to her and asked "are you okay?". She nodded but she had tears in her eyes. As they rushed towards the exit did four Cyclops appear "you ain't going anywhere." the one in the middle say. Percy and Annabeth charged into battle. After some intense minutes did they manage to vanquish the monsters that guarded the exit.

Jack and Grover suddenly rushed into the room. "WE GOTTA GO NOW!" jack shouted to the group of demigods. The group rushed out of the building. Annabeth rushed towards the car. "Can you drive this thing!" Jack shouted scared. "just finished my driver license, yea I can drive" Annabeth shouted at jack. As the engine started did a bunch of massive monsters rush out. "nothing can live up the day then a easy party crashing." Bellona said as she appeared in the cab.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 travelling across the border and meeting Orion lord of nature

After several hours of travelling through different states did the group reach the border of Alaska. "Alaska. One of few places I don't want to be in." Annabeth said with a grim expression. Jack snorted "be glad that you are not forced to face the Nature god Orion." Annabeth glared at him "Orion is a constellation." Jack sighed as he looked out from the window of the car. "in order to understand who the god Orion is you have to know his background." (making up my own Warhammer Orion so please don't be angry.) "in the beginning of time, when the nature was being created, a god was made from the very core of nature. You could say that he is Nature. As time passed on and Orion's realm grew wider and mightier did also he grow mightier until the time came when he and my father was at equal ground in power. You could say that when he did reach that height he sort of became my uncle. However when the humans came and started to evolve, adapt and use his realm did he start to grew angrier and angrier until the event called the Nature wars happened. Orion summoned all types of wood and nature spirits. Nyads, nymphs, sprites and tree-ents, you name it he got it. After the wars and the nearly devastation of both realms did the two worlds make a treaty. Orion would not start another Nature war if my father keeps our kind from the woods and do not completely destroying the woods.

But to no luck. Man kind started to ignore my fathers warning and another Nature war was ignited which was named The Dark cleansing."

Annabeth gasped at the horror of the ages. When they passed over the border did they pass through some kind of barrier. Annabeth looked at jack who paled "he shouldn't be this long up north." Annabeth realized what and who he was talking about. When the car stopped in a small snow pile did Bellona sigh "guess this is as far as we go." As they left the car did they notice a shade starting to walk up towards them. An ancient voice called out "**WHO DARES ENTER MY REALM!**" and a humongous satyr appear. Everyone was stiff in fear. Jack spoke first. "hail lord Orion. King of nature and the wild. We seek passage through your realm." Suddenly a big heartily laugh was heard "well Tartarus bite my hairy ass. JACK!" he shouted the last part. "come here you little daredevil." Orion shouted happily as he nagged Jacks hair. "You finally decided to come visit your uncle." Jack shocked his head sadly and Orion sighed. After jack told about their quest did Orion sigh again "you know that you have to travel through the tunnel right." Jack nodded. Annabeth looked confused. Jack said "in order to reach the cavern of tundra we have to pass through the tunnel which is connected to the caverns." Orion nodded. "not one of my finest creations I have to admit." Annabeth looked hopeful "can you guide us through or give us some magic compass." Orion shook his head "the minute that I finished the creation I lost all control all over the caverns. Sorry but your own when you enter it." Annabeth pushed it forward "come on. Please!". Orion snarled like a wolf which made Annabeth tremble since the whole area seem to get darker "_don't push your look kid."_. Jack and the group got permission to pass through Orion's rugged land as they walked towards the tunnel.

Annabeth leaned in and whispered "uncle?". Jack sighed "it's hard to explain. so please don't try to get any information out of me." Annabeth nodded "so i guess it's like my mother's relationship with my boyfriends father?". Jack nodded "my uncle is quite dangerous if taken lightly. he could swath the whole olympian council straigth to the ground without any effort. " Annabeth eyes went wide like dinner plates. "think he would help with the four chaos gods invasion." jack sighed "i don't know. seriously i am afraid he's not really found of the gods considering they ripped his job from him. i rather put my bet on him joining the chaos gods instead of joining the olympians. just let's hope i'm wrong." jack looked into the difference. they continued to walk towards the distance.


End file.
